Ninetales Witch
by DJ GF
Summary: An old lady who died while raising two Vulpixes were in her care. Even thousands of years after her death, she cares for the species she has protected. One Shot.


There's an old, old story that dates back when the land of Hoenn was settled years, upon years ago. It was the story of the Ninetails witch. There was actually many stories that was believed years ago in the days of discoveries, but the Ninetails witch was consider the most popular back then as much as the story of Mew being the dominate species till humans came along.

The story starts with an old lady near her death bed. She hated Vulpix's as they were considered the greatest pets when she couldn't buy food for her Meowth and at the same time the mistreating of the Vulpixes. At the time, a Vulpix appearing at weddings, a female and a male, was considered good fortune, but killing a female or male upon someone with the same gender's death was considered a way to safely reach heaven. She never did believe those fake stories, not being a religious person at all. But one day, her Meowth suddenly disappeared and as she looked for her only, she found her Meowth, taking care of two Vulpix cubs, which she found out that both parents were murdered for a couples death. Knowing that her Meowth couldn't raise them properly, she brought the two cubs into her home.

It finally came that the old lady died of age. Her children promised to keep the Meowth in good health, but no one found the Vulpixes. It was believed that they were buried with her and that they resurrected her as a ghost, one who would bring justice to their kind. It was believed that the ghost was in the form of a Ninetales except standing just like a human and wearing fire red robes that showed her anger. Whenever someone was to harm a wild Vulpix, even a Ninetales as well, she would personally see to it that they were punished.

But it was just a folk lore to make children behave…

* * *

Two teenagers ran through an old forest outside of Lilycove City. It was a forest called the Old Graveyard, mostly because it use to be a graveyard that was visited by elders who wanted to meet their dead families. It was said to be a haunted place, mostly because of the old legend, but every case that someone was missing they appear later. The first one that was in the lead was a tall, built Highschool he appeared to be a senior. His hair was a buzzed blonde while his blue eyes watched the other following behind. His jeans weren't real dirty, he had been through these woods before and can easily navigate through them. The other one was mostly likely the boy's girlfriend, wearing her brunet hair in a pony tail while she did the same as her boyfriend and tried jeans, all covered in mud now, she also appeared to be a senior. "Come on, the nest shouldn't be to far, I found it around here," the boy cried. 

"Are you sure it's safe," the girl suggested, "I mean, I know it would be nice to do the old traditions but I think they would prefer more tamed Vulpixes."

"Those cost way to much money these days," the boy complained, "And you aren't scared of that old story are you? You know those are just meant for little kids."

"I know, but it just, fine," she said.

"Now it was over here somewhere," the boy started looking through the bushes, "Ah! Here they are!" The teenager had a bush pulled back and pointing a small hole for his girlfriend to see. It was a den with two baby Vulpixes, there eyes still closed. There mother was gone, probably looking for food. "Gone," the boy patted the girls back, "Pet one! They can't bite you."

The girl bent down to pet one of the Vulpix, the closest one. As her hand as nearing the small and frail creature, it looked up at her finger, sniffing the air before whining. "I-I think we should go!" the girl said, pulling back her hand. No response, "Kazz! Kazz! Where are you!"

She whirled around to see if he was behind him, but grasped her breath. In front of her was a monster, the Ninetales Witch, the stories was true. The witch turned around, her fiery red eyes looking at the girl with anger before she muttered, "You will be spared, for avoiding temptation unlike your half-witted friend."

In a burst of flames, the Ninetales Witch vanished, in front of her an unconscious Vulpix in front of the girl. "Kazz!" the girl busted out, "Kazz, is that you!" The Vulpix's ear twitched before waking up and looking at her, as if responding to that name. She gasped again before blacking out in sudden freight.

* * *

_Okay, shoot me. You are all probably going that the Vulpix is over used, but blame my odd dream I had. The Ninetails Witch in my dream was actually just someone who looks like an old lady with black robes on turning people to a Vulpix (or red sludge) and the story idea that came first was a little bit different than this. But hey, throw me whatever you like in your reviews, I always like a good tip._


End file.
